Never Had a Dream Come True
by MegamiSilence
Summary: After the battle with Chaos, the senshi had been lost in the GW dimension. Each using their strength for a different reason, each using their strength for the wrong reason! A zechs Marquise pairing.


Never Had A Dream Come True  
By: Megami*Silence  
Disclaimer: I used to own em', but now I don't;  
You could believe me, but I know you won't;  
So here's a message that should go through;  
If you don't believe me, Fukuku you!! :P  
:: gives an innocent Quatre smile ::  
AN: Okay, this is a CHALLENGE from my sister SSJTitania (BTW: Although I think she's totally insane, read her 'Uninvited' fic!) I thought of the fic first and then realized that the song 'Never had a Dream Come True' by S club 7, totally fit the description. Anyways, this was very hard to do! C' mon, how many Usagi/ Zechs have YOU read?? Oh kami -_-;; just don't flame me... heh....  
_________________________________  
  
The night was humid, and misty. It was a strange mix for 8:00 at night. A figure tiredly walked into a hotel room. He slowly opened the door, and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He felt run over from work, it was exhausting. Paper work, and training mixed into one certainly did drain you.  
  
He proceeded to his bed chambers, and changed into his silky black robe.   
"I need a long bath," he said in his husky voice, but still tired as ever.  
  
After he was all finished his long luxurious bath, feeling relaxed, he retired to his bed, instantly falling into a deep slumber. A certain dream catching him in fascination.  
  
*Dream*  
  
He looked around in the crystal palace.  
'This looks like a remodeled Sanq Kingdom,' he thought. Though it was very beautiful, but a tenseness roamed about leaving a pang of fear in Zechs's stomach. 'What's going on? Where am I?' he didn't recognize this place, and it looked as if he was alone. Alone, until he saw a single, petite figure seated upon a glass rose throne.  
  
She had beautiful silver hair, that was done up in unique looking pigtails. She seemed to be sleeping. Her pale skin matched the crystal she sat upon. She wore a tiara, decorated with small diamonds and designs. Her dress was strapless and flowed from her bosom line. She was a very beautiful woman.  
  
Zechs looked around skeptically. What was going on here? This was strange, he never had a dream quite like this before. This almost seemed real.  
  
He took a couple steps forward, his boots making tap noises with every step. This seemed to awaken the young lady.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open, and she slowly sat up. She turned her head towards Zechs. Her eyes glazed over with sadness. Still looking at him, she stood up and wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
  
Zechs gasped in awe of her beauty. Though her eyes were sad, they were gentle looking. The crystalline blue giving her features a softer touch. Somehow she already intrigued him. Gracefulness and love molded together, creating this creature of life.  
  
She started to baby step towards Zechs. Her hair bouncing along the way in a slow rhythm.  
"Bring her back," she whispered, unable to find her voice. Tears started to flow from her eyes.  
  
Zechs, once again, was in awe. Her voice was angelic, but he didn't understand what she was asking, "Bring who back?" he questioned.  
  
Her image started becoming fuzzy, as the surroundings faded, and the only thing that was left was the fuzzy imaged beauty and himself. Her presence slowly becoming an apparition while she spoke, "Bring her back-" but she was cut off from her disappearance.  
  
Zechs was left alone in the darkness.  
  
*End of Dream*  
  
Zechs woke up in a cold sweat. That dream was intense. He had never felt so real. He omitted the conception, it wasn't that important... or so he thought.  
  
Peace HQ~  
  
Lucretzia Noin had been working since 05:00 hours. It was now 11:59 hours, and she was expecting her dear friend Zechs Marquise any minute now... literally.  
  
12:00 hours on the dot. Noin watched the clock intently, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Suddenly a tall, whitish/blond walked through the classical looking doors. His graceful strides had always made her smile. She knew everything about him, though it didn't make a difference, because she learned that he felt that she was more of a best friend, than a girl friend. And that's when Noin decided not to act like they were the only ones in the room. It sounded more like a school girl crush. Instead she _became_ his best friend, leaving the past behind.  
  
Zechs strolled over to the table and silently greeted Noin, before sitting down.  
"Zechs, it's been three months and sixteen days. How are you?" Noin asked curiosity gleaming in her blue eyes.  
  
"I'm doing fine. All soldiers are learning quickly. I'd be surprised if they didn't surpass me soon." he replied smoothly.  
  
Noin chuckled lightly, "I remember when we were young soldiers... we would constantly strive for perfection," she said, "It was always a dream to see peace like this, and it finally came true."  
  
Zechs beamed at his empty plate, 'Dreams... coming true?' he thought, 'What are the odds of that happening?' he asked himself.  
  
"Of what happening?" Noin asked dumbfounded by his sudden mumble.  
  
Zechs looked up. He hadn't realized that he spoke aloud. It was very strange to relay just a dream, but this one seemed to haunt him. Besides she was his best friend... she should understand. "Having a dream come true... I dreamed of a woman, I think she was royalty. She sat upon a throne, located in a crystal palace..." he trailed off, seeing the sly- looking smirk playing on Noin's lips. "What?" he questioned.  
  
She smiled, "Ooh Zechs, are you dreaming about your girl friends again?" she asked jokingly.  
  
"You would have the same results if you dreamt about her. The dream felt so real..."  
  
"Well, did this woman do, or say anything?" Noin asked, her jovial personality returning to serious, like she was on a mystery case. Zechs nodded.  
  
"She said, "Bring her back!" But she faded before she revealed who." he answered, pondering if he should continue to think about this manner.  
  
Noin sighed, "Well then, that doesn't help much. Maybe tonight, if you dream about it again, you'll find some answers." she suggested.  
  
Zechs nodded once more. That was exactly what he was thinking. Noin always did know him best.  
  
The rest of the lunch hour Zechs and Noin spoke of politics, and outer space's situations.  
  
*****  
  
That night seemed to go by quickly, as all Zechs's work was very easy. His trainee's were silent and cooperative. He enjoyed training men and women because they wanted to learn how their Lt. had learned.  
  
Zechs worked as a soldier himself now. He trained those under rank. It wasn't for war or anything, it was just for preparation. Most were undisciplined kids that thought they were adults. They usually became the best students in the end.  
  
Zechs lazily opened the refrigerator door, and pulled out: eggs, bacon, cheese, peppers, onion, and mushrooms; Yep, he was having an old fashioned western omelet. for supper.  
  
After cooking the food, and sitting down at the kitchen table. Zechs ate his food nonchalantly. Every time he thought about that dream, he frowned. There was no way out of this, he was going to have to keep dreaming about this situation until it was over.  
  
Grumpily he ate the rest of his food, and then got ready for bed. In a quick ten minutes he had brushed his teeth, brushed his hair (AN: I know it sounds feminine but consider how long it is!), washed his face etc. His night wear consisted of sleeping pants, and a wife beater. Very stylish, and he looked great in it too.  
  
He relaxed in his bed, adjusting the pillow. He didn't know if he really wanted to dream of that saddened face again. She looked on the verge of depression. Zechs decided against sleeping right away, instead he read a novel and took his time doing so. But in the end he felt himself dosing off. It made no difference to him anyways, what would a dream do to him? His eyes closed instantaneously, drifting off into a deep sleep.   
  
*Dream*  
  
Once again, he found himself standing in the middle of the crystal palace. This time he turned in all directions exploring the uniqueness of the unpleasantly cold castle. When he saw the earth in a far off distance, he couldn't believe his eyes. Looking all around the earth, he found no signs of any colonies anywhere. That thought immediately turned to one answer... he was on the moon? But if so, how was he breathing? And why was there a kingdom on the moon? All questions flooded his mind, frantically he searched for a logical answer, but none came to mind.  
  
He abruptly stopped thinking about the subject, as he was interrupted, by a tap on his shoulder. He spun around, and came in contact with the silver-haired goddess from before.  
  
"You came back..." she stated softly, sadness still evident in her features. Zechs nodded, unable to speak to such a sight. "that's very kind of you. I suppose you would like an explanation?" she challenged, and chose to lead him to an area without an answer.  
  
Zechs followed her hesitantly but she had said that she was going to give him an explanation. That was something he had pondered over since he first met her. Silently, they approached a large, dark room. She gently opened the door, allowing Zechs in first. He kindly accepted her gesture, and walked inside.  
  
It was a very unusual view. There were eleven crystal caskets. Each with a different symbol on the front. Each encasement held a colored tint to it. And even stranger, there were two caskets filled. One was tinted pink, and with a heart carved delicately on the front. The casket contained a little girl, around the age of eight. She had sugar pink hair, and a princess dress on. The second casket was tinted black, with a speck of red in it. A single rose etched onto it. A man occupied this encasement. He was tall, with black hair, wearing armor of black metal, and a long sword sheathed around his waist. This confused Zechs, seeing as how they didn't look deceased.  
  
He turned his head to the right to look at the melancholic woman. She met his eyes, and tried to smile sweetly, but only succeeded in giving a small, sad, half smile. She moved in front of Zechs, and took his hand into her own.  
"My name is Serenity. I am Queen of the Moon Kingdom, and my heart is lost. I need your help. I am desperate..." she squeezed his hand in heart-felt hope. He looked down on her, as she started to well up with fresh tears. Oh, how she was desperate, it looked as though she had no one to live for... and maybe that's why she needed his help.  
  
"Is this real? I mean, it's not just a dream, but a form of communication?" he asked, still looking at the pleading blue eyes. She nodded her head vigorously.  
  
"I knew you were the right one. You are a very smart man, and I am grateful to have you in my company. But I beg of you... please help me. You see my family is lost, and therefore my heart will be lost until they return." her tears had become rivers, as her heart longed for her missing kin.  
  
Zechs's gaze softened at the sight. She was so innocent, yet brave and worthy to have anything she wished for. In this case, she wished for her family to come home. It wasn't a selfish wish, for anyone would act of the same way. Zechs couldn't help but agree with her request.  
  
She smiled with relief. Her eyes widening with joy, and her head rising in disbelief. "you are willing to look for my family? Your heart helped your decision didn't it?" she asked.  
  
Though it seemed like a strange question, Zechs nodded anyway. Her smile was so bright, it made him return it. He could tell this was the only way to keep her from being sad. Somehow he disapproved of her unhappiness, and wanted to protect her from the evil emotion.  
  
Again, her figure became fuzzy, and hearing was descending as well. Quickly Serenity spoke, "You must find them within your world. My daughter is among them. We haven't much time. I won't be able to see you until the job is finished. I have to warn you of the danger, but I'm sure you can keep it under control. Look out for two unusual looking cats, and know now that once you start this, things will get weird, and complicated. Good luck, my friend." she said as fast as she could, making sure she was clear enough for him to understand. The last that happened was Serenity kissing Zechs's forehead, and it all disappeared.   
  
*End of Dream*  
  
Zechs shot up from his laying position on the bed. He breathed in long gasps, as he felt he had no breath left. It was seemingly airless in his room. He moved to the balcony and gripped the railing. He looked up at the moon, and smiled to the Queen. Queen Serenity, who he promised to find her family. This dream really did come true.  
______________________________  
  
Alright, there's my first chapter. Wow, that's like the most I've written for a first chapter. Next chapter, I'm going to have Zechs meet Luna and Usagi, and we'll find out what Usagi's new job is, and why they weren't on the moon kingdom.  
I would like to have at least 12-15 reviews for this chapter, because I never really get a lot of reviews for any of my stories.  
Domo Arigato.  
  
Megami*Silence 


End file.
